Fire Emblem: Tactician of Legend
by Patient 0 Zero
Summary: This is the fourth war I've fought in. First, against the fire dragon, then versus Medeus, twice. Ever since we became connected, two severed life forces, forced in the final moments of a war. Now, a women who I had left behind has found me, and I must stop the dragon yet again. FE Awakening story. Terrible at summaries. Goes into alternate history of MU/avatar. Eventual AvatarXLyn
1. Prologue I

**Author's note: Hello, thanks for clicking on FE: Tactician of legend, although the main story will occur in Ylisse and it's outrealms, the first 2 to 3 chapters explain the history of this one. Now, a couple of changes. 1) Validar is no longer the Avatars father, he still has control over him, but for a different reason. 2) There is a mass chronology for the series [one timeline]. 3) Kris and Katarina will appear, but not for long, that will be explained in the prologues. 4) Kris is a distant descendant of the FE7 tactician (deal with it) 5) Different way the relation between Grim (a) came about/Grima is different in origins as well 6) Lyn has a new weapon (Manni Katti broke, tactician had a new sword made) plus the tactician is the father of lightning magic (explained this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any of the associated characters in this story. Fire emblem is owned by Nintendo. This is a nonprofit fan made and based story / parody.**

**Now, without any further delay, on to the story.**

* * *

The red dragon roared with all its might, a gash in it from Durandal. Spooked, Elwood's horse reared up, nearly falling over and onto Elwood.

"Rebecca, cover Elwood, just get its attention. Do not try to hurt it. Hector, when it glances away, strike it with Armadas, Athos, keep it contained with magic. Priscilla, Serra, Falcon Knights, provide healing and rescue. All stave users, cast physic spells, and we have to win now."

I yelled out orders, directing the actions against the dragon, preparing my own equipment. 'Thank gods I had Erk and Guy teach me to fight' I thought to myself. In my right hand I held the spell tome I apparently wrote myself, Even if I couldn't remember doing so. On my left waist, my sword, a custom Wo Dao sword. On my right waist, a gift.

Glancing up, I saw for black fang members charging us. Running towards them, I casted. "Indignation!" I finished casting, and a bolt of blue lightning fell from the sky, exploding against the ground, silencing all four at once.

Turning around, I ran at the Dragon. "Lyn, now!" I yelled, and she approached the beast. Jumping in a high arc, then falling, the scales guarding its neck gave way, leaving a gash that bled endlessly.

The dragon let out a roar that rattled every area of the room. Lyn turned around and gave me a smile to me. "It's over Mark, let's go home." She said.

Then I saw something stir behind Lyn. I raced forward, and pulled out my tome. "Lyndis!" I screamed, reaching out my hands. Grabbing her, I threw her behind me, and raised my tome above my head. The fang that was about to penetrate Lyn's sensitive skin, and devour her body suddenly closed on top of me.

The fang burned a hole through the tome, its magic running rampant. The magic from my tome ripped the red from the dragon's skin. I felt the dragon's energy enter my soul, and a dark marking appeared on my hand.

The dragon turned brown, and I felt the fire magic rage out. The item on my right hip fell off, and I dropped my tome, and at the same moment, the dragon fell down, back into the realm of dragons. I just stood up, and the tail caught me, dragging me with it. The last thing I saw was Lyn reaching for me as I fell, the mark engraved on my left hand.

Lyn reached forward to try to grab Mark's hand, but was too late. She watched him fall away. Tears began collecting in Lyn's eyes.

"Lord Elwood, I must seal the gate, there are more dragons coming" Nils spoke up.

"Very well Nils, go ahead" Elwood said solemnly. "I will watch over Ninian for you."

"Thank you Lord Elwood" were Nils' last words, before vanishing through the gate.

The gate closed, and the dragon realm was out of reach of Lyn. She stood up and looked at what Mark had dropped. She glanced at it, and gasped. "Manni Katti" she murmured. On it, was a note.

* * *

'Dearest Lyn

Here is the blade you thought was broken. I took it, and forged the pieces into a Wo Dao. Then, I forged a killing edge with Hammerine and put it all onto the Wo Dao. This new blade is my gift to you, and when this is over, should my memories ever be lost further, this blade will break the spell. I have enchanted it with a restoration spell, so that I may never have my memories lost further. Especially those of you. Lyn I...' She tried to continue reading, but a tear drop smeared the ink. There was only one line left legible. 'Please wield it with pride.'

She thought of their last conversation.

* * *

"Mark, don't say that, you know what could happen."

But he just shook it off. "If we fail, I will distract it, you must escape, don't fight this, you know you three and then Nils and Ninian are more important."

"No, promise me that you won't leave me, I can't live without." She insisted

"You ..." Mark tried to speak, but was cut off. "Promise" Lyn insisted.

"Fine, I never have broken a promise to you anyway." He admitted, accepting her terms.

* * *

Lyn snapped into the present, crying and attracting attention now, holding her new sword, she stood up, and walked off. Behind her, she heard her friends call her name, but she continued on. She kept walking with tears in her eyes until their voices were whispers in the new dawn.

* * *

**Done, that was fast, but I am expediting the prologue to go onto the main story, 2nd part up soon.**

Baaaaammmmm: [door explodes]

Lyn, the teardrop on last will cliché, I am not that weak and vulnerable, FUCK YOU ASSHOLE

Patient 0 Zero: Ok, ok you win, put Tru Katti down, there, there, he isn't dead (yet)

Lyn: Mark's not, (sob), wait, FUCK YOU [storms out]

That should have explained the Mark and Lyndis relation well,... not so much, anyway, see you next chapter, (hopefully), bye!

**_Please Review and give me your thoughts. (Don't mention my bad grammar too much)_**

**_*update,June 1 2014-spell and grammar revisions*_**


	2. Prologue II

**Author's note: ok, prologue two is up, and 3 will be up in a couple days. This one focuses a lot on Kris and Katarina, along with the history of the tactician. Please ignore my poor grammar and spelling. Now, onto the story.**

"What is this place? It feels like true dragons' channel their energy. "The man with blue hair said.

"Kris, you know as well as I do what this place is. I hadn't expected it to drift south and break off though." The purple haired girl with a tactician's cloak replied. She ran her hand along a giant stone gateway, but it didn't budge.

"Very well dear, so you know as well, The Dragon's Gate. Where the first legends of Elibe finished. Where Nils then Ninian sealed off the barriers between worlds." The blue man said, while turning a ring on his finger by flicking his thumb.

"Nils, only Nils left, Ninian died of an illness after giving birth to Roy." The purple haired girl said.

Kris' eyes went wide instantly, realizing his mistake. 'Dammit, Katarina will make me pay for that one' he thought, knowing his guise had failed.

"Or did she..., what do you know Kris, what haven't you told me, you fiancé, with our wedding in 4 hours." Katarina pestered.

Kris sighed, "Fine, I was going to tell after it's been ...formalized, Lyn didn't go back to Sacae, and the tactician didn't die."

Katarina gasped, "What, you know what this story is to me, you know the stories were my inspi..." Katarina stepped forward, and accidentally kicked something. It was a book. Reaching down, she picked it up, only then did she see the hole through it.

"Go get me a hammerine staff" she commanded, driven by curiosity. Kris ran out and back, handing her the staff.

Katarina restored the item, and as the light faded she tried to read the destroyed writing. "In, indignation", she read gasping, opening the book she saw most of the writing was faded, only a couple lines still legible. Kris had come up behind her, glancing on while wrapping his hands around her.

She turned her head, with moist eyes. "This is it, _his_ spell, the basis for advanced thunder magic. Both Thoron, and Mojnïr were attempts to replicate it. "Kris, I must try it, please step back."

He silently stepped back, and Katarina began casting. She read the book looked up and summoned the spell. It started out properly at first, but the magic converged into a sphere, rather than smashing the ground. Katarina felt her heart sink. 'It cannot be fully repaired, but still' she thought.

Kris stepped up to Katarina, "Come on, the ceremony will be soon" he said, and the two of them walked from the ruins. Behind a wall a red haired girl chuckled.

"Now my and I sisters can open it, open the outrealm gate." She chuckled, "Jake, come on" she yelled.

"Coming, Anna" he said, holding some equipment.

"Uugh, how am I alive, the last thing I remember is, ... Lyn reaching for me, and the dragon." I thought. Opening my eyes I looked up, and heard talking in the distance. Siting up I saw the shredded remains of his old tactician cloak. In the distance I saw it, the dragon. It was breathing, but unconscious. Its wounds were closed, but has become a dark brown color. I saw it stirring. He saw that its wings were staring to tear.

"Oh, you're up, wow only a minute." I heard a familiar voice say. A young boy/dragon approached me.

"Nils, where am I? Am I dead, or is this someplace else?" I pestered.

Nils looked at me, and sighed. "This is the realm of dragons."

"Excuse me, but how am I alive, I thought humans couldn't live here?" I said, pestering for answers.

"No, that mark on your right hand, it protects you, but also binds you to this realm, only if Grim, or the ex-fire dragon leaves, can you follow."

I sat for a second to think. "Will it last, will I always be bound." I questioned.

"No, what happened was a good bit of both your life forces was destroyed, so the remaining force is shared, essentially, you are the same, but it will take a long time, even here for it to heal." He explained.

"And I'll die long before that, won't I?"

Nils showed the first hint of a smile. "No, because dragons live so long, you achieve it as well. To an exponential extent. As soon as you separate, your life will continue."

They were laying there. On a bed, late at night. Each had a ring on their finger. One with blue, one with purple hair. "Care to explain now _dear_." Katarina asked putting extra emphasis and sarcasm on the dear.

Kris sighed, "Well I don't suppose I have a choice, do I?"

Katarina replied with a simple "nope!"

"Very well, let's begin." Kris started to speak, with Katarina staring at him with affectionate wonder. "The tactician isn't dead."

When Kris said this her eyes went wide and her jaw floored. "Wait, but, everything I have ever read said he died in the final battle, and Lyndis gave in to grief." She pestered.

Kris sighed, "No, lies woven to stop the war."

Katarina stared at him like he was crazy.

"The other nations accused the three lords of hiding him, and threatened with war over claims of his origins. They believed his death was a cover story. There was only one way to convince them." Katarina's eyes showed it dawned on her. "Lyndis disappeared. She left a note entrusting Caelin to Ostia, and said she couldn't live without him. All while disappearing to Pherae."

Kris took a deep breath and sighed. 'I never thought I would end up telling anyone this. I guess I just thought I would end up alone.' He pondered.

"Then two years later, the dragon returned."

"Dammit, how long until Hector arrives?" She yelled. Pulling out a sacred sword she accelerated towards the beast. She kicked up the ash of the soldiers in her wake.

"Five minutes, minimum, we have to hold out." The red haired youth replied. Pulling out Durandal he charged.

The green haired swordswoman took guard of a girl. "Ninian, stay back, it is targeting you first."

The girl replied "thank you Miss Lyndis, but it is not the same. Not anymore. It uses earth magic now, we may not win without Athos, Pent, or _him_."

"Elwood!" She screamed as his horse was shredded under him. The brown ex-fire dragon raged forward, knocking Lyn out of its way. An instant before its massive fangs ripped into her flesh, she was pushed out of the way. A boy with hair of the safe color pushed out of the way, its fangs descended into him. Then with a shake of its head the boy was shredded. Organs were all over the place, blood splattered everywhere. The dry grass was red from blood, a disfigured corpse still twitching.

The green haired girl looked down, horrified at the sight. "Nils,..., no" she muttered. The dragon raced the distracted girl. She noticed, but it was too late. Fangs closed on her head, and she muttered one word. 'Mark'

**Yeah, I ended it there *sunglasses on* **_**deal with it. **_**Anyway, update at longest is on Monday, so you won't have to wait too long. Also, I changed the base for Lyn's Tru Dao, and later Tru Katti. Tru is now the Manni Katti forged onto a Wo Dao and the Regal Blade, its stats are 21 mt, 100 ht, and 85 crt. It goes up, but there is a reason. The main story is based off my lunatic play through, so to make up for the restarts, so that doesn't happen everyone gets VERY strong weapons, just like the enemy, also I have added a weapon fusion system, so yeah. Questions, comments, criticisms, flames? Please review.**


	3. Prologue III

**Ok, rewrote this. I published it, remembered the decoy didn't die, because otherwise Frey and everyone wouldn't be in Light and Shadow. So here is the rewrite to follow the storyline.**

She tried to scream, but the razor fangs were cutting into her throat. She felt the pressure increase, and it tilted its head up. She was upside down, and felt her clothing drape. Then, in an instant everything went dark, and she thought of his face.

The group stared in horror as her head slipped free oh her body. Her head, and beautiful green hair fell into its throat. Reaching down, it grabbed her limp body with its mouth, and it limply fell down the beast's throat.

Elwood gasped "Lyn, ... No, Damn it!" He screamed. The dragon began to breath fire, but a spell stuck it, halting it. A man in a cloak ran towards them. Pulling out a set of daggers, he leaped, and threw them, spearing its tail to the ground.

The man landed, then accelerated instantly, leaving two shining tears. He accelerated at the dragon beyond the threshold of sight. A yellow blur of magic could be seen. The man stopped for an instant, shoved his hand into the beast's mouth, and a bolt if lightning fired through it. The magic blew out the other side of the beast.

Then, before it could react, a sword drove into its stomach. Roaring in pain it stretched it wings. Blasting off in a hurry, it flew away, pouring blood. The man pulled out a tome, and a bolting began. The runes began to fade and he collapsed. The dragon disappeared back to where it came from.

I awoke awoke to hear talking. "So he can't stay, he only has a couple more minutes, before he starts to die."

I heard the voices of the friends I would never see again, and repressed tears over the grim fate of the one most important to me.

After getting up, I was punched in the face. " the fuck, you just disappear and then show up a big savior. What the.."

"Hey!, I only have ten minutes, please, wait." I said. It may have only been a day, but...

"Alright, but I want answers. For starters it has been almost 3 years now.." The lord replied.

"Ok, yes, you cannot let anyone know of my presence here. The resulting turmoil would be the downfall of the current governments. You two would lose to much credibility. As far as the world knows, I am still dead." I commanded.

"You know you deser..." Hector tried to interrupt.

"You three will write a book detailing the events, make 3 copies, one for each of you, and one for Erk. Explain these events, but you must keep it in the family. Wait 10 generations, then release it, that is all I wish." I order with my tactician voice.

"That is all I wish, but we have a problem." Ninian looked down. "We must seal the gate, but Nils..." He tried to speak, but faces said everything.

Ninian spoke up. "I will, Elwood, my love, this is non negotiable, tell Roy and everyone I died of an Illness."

Elwood tried to speak, only to be silenced, with tears in his eyes.

"Also, what is this stone, it lets me use my dragon form selectively?" Ninian pestered at the stone

"It is a magic infused ritual stone, the magic lets your human form maintain control, while using the dragon power. But it only works for short transformations, nothing long. I call it a dragonstone." I elaborated.

"My time is almost up, I must go." I shakily said, preparing to leave. Ninian stood as well.

His friends, with sad eyes spoke, "why can't you stay?"

I looked down. I felt it getting harder to breath. "My life force was diminished, and bonded with its to survive, although my personal force will recover, until it near fully regrows, I can't exist in a different realm. But that will take about 4-6 years in the dragon realm. Thousands of years here."

"Can a human go with you?" They questioned.

"No, without a dragon bond, you cannot survive." with these words Mark began to break down, into tears and coughs.

Seconds later, I shakily stood up, and bid farewell to my friends. Then he walked through the gate with Ninian. "Lyn, I'll never forget you, and wi..." I was cut off by the gate sealing in front of me. After the gate closed I let it out, the horror of my beloved Lyndis's death. " I'm sorry ... I was too late Lyn."

As Kris finished the story Katarina was left staring at him. 'Either I really am lucky, or the gods have decided I have atoned, because there is no way I deserve him' "kris" she spoke, "what happened to the books?"

"The burning of castle Ostia and Pharae, two of the copies were destroyed. The other was handed down through time by Erk, but without the others, it just remained secret." He elaborated.

"Where is the book .., wait you have it, don't you?" Katarina said, but Kris just smiled at her as if to say 'yes', reached forward and kissed Katarina, then pulled her into a hug. Together they dosed off.

**Ok, rewrite of chapter 3. I forgot the decoy doesn't die. So if you can guess, this won't stay. It will be reversed soon, before the start of awakening. Also, this is now the main story for this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	4. Prologue IV

**Well, here it is, the last prologue. Also, after a thought, I switched the main story to where Lyn dies. I changed the last chapter, so please reread it. Without further ado, prologue 4.**

"So, that was the story Katarina, but I have one question for you." Kris talked quietly, after waking up. They were still in an embrace, just starting to stir.

"Yes dear, what?" The purple haired tactician asked. "How did you know about the burning of castle Pharae and Ostia, that's not really common historical knowledge."

The tactician's eyes went wide, knowing she had to tell the story. "Apparently however I came to the orphanage, I had a book with me. It gave my family history, and detailed all my ancestors, a family tree in a way. It had instructions to give it to me when I had chosen my own path. When I visited there a while ago, right after we started dating, they gave it to me. It gave me stories back over 2 thousand years. The first two entries were Hector and Florinia of Ostia, then Lilina. The hundreds of people, sages, mercenaries, everything. It has a tome spell on it, giving it thousands of pages, in a small tome sized book. It truly is..." She told Kris the story, but was interrupted by a kiss.

"I guess we both have quite the family histories, don't we?" He whispered to a still shocked Katarina. "Come on, I'll show you the book, I descended from Erk. I always thought that was why I'm so good at magic, despite being a physical fighter." Kris said, miraculously becoming changed.

Katarina came back to the world of the conscious. "Ah...yes" she said quietly, and got changed, and they walked out of the tent together.

...

"Are you sure, you've commanded for two wars, and against all odds, won both times? Then you erased every record of your existence, and are now just leaving. You want nothing, just that?" The prince asked.

"Years ago, long before your lifetime I took credit, and the result was two countries declaring war to find me, people like me have no true place in history. I merely kept that horrid being in check." I said to the prince. The outrealm gate, I looked around, and thought about how broken and scattered Elibe has become. Sacae, the place I planned to make my home, is now just the 'Southern Plains'.

The prince looked at me, as if pondering something. "Why haven't you seemed to age?"

I smiled, "I am linked to the dragon realm, and only if we are in different realms do I follow that realm's time."

"Is there really nothing you want, if you came out you could find a nice girl and..."

"_**No!"**_ I growled.

The prince was visibly startled at the outburst. Then I heard someone else in the distance. "Lyndis, isn't that right, Mark." The voice was distant, but recognizable.

A similarly blue haired man approached. "Hello, Kris, and farewell too I believe. Also, as far as you know my name is Robin, we have been over this." I tried to speak normally, but I knew I failed.

"That's good and all, but it was Lyndis, wasn't it?" He said.

My face was shadowed as I looked down, hiding my eyes. "Very good, you descend from Erk?" I asked eerily.

"Yes" was all he said.

Prince Marth just looked at us, "I 'm sorry, but what is going on?"

And so Leis explained the story, of the dragon and my failure.

Marth, dumbfounded, spoke "we have the Aum staff, we can bring her back."

I nearly choked at that. I had once told him to use it to bring back family or Jagen, but he ignored me. But Jagen wasn't dead, and there were better people to bring back. "Shewouldn't want me to take it away for my own selfish purposes." I say as I look at the portrait of us. "Goodbye" I say solemnly.

Kris, was now quiet. He looked at me. "Thanks for the advice, it made sense. Also, are you sure I can't tell Katarina, you know what you represent." He said.

"Yes, also here, give this to her for a gift, it is a copy of my tactics journal, written and signed by me. Next anniversary or something. Say you found it with a preservation spell or something." I said, throwing him a book. I then bid farewell, and left though the gate.

Kris looked at Marth. "We're reviving her, aren't we?" He said with a pretentious smirk. Marth smiled, "Was there ever any doubt?" And off they went.

I was greeted by the usual bright light of the dragon realm. The white light was dimmed by the roofed chamber, but it still flowed in through the sides. I was in a stone temple, with blue-green pillars and a grand staircase. There was cracks and moss growing in the railing, and on the pillars there were vines, snaking around it as they climbed. The vines were flowering bright red, and in the center of the room, a fountain with each of all types of dragon.

I wandered out and saw the up kept white buildings. Around me there were dragons flying, and people walking talking. I saw the looks I received, after all, _I_ am only _human_. Every one of the dragons had a bracelet that had a set of small bluish stones. They were condensed dragonstones and together made 1 whole.

I arrived at Ninian's house and knocked. She opened the door, and seemed glad to see me. "How are Nagi and Tiki, did you see them?" I knew she would ask about her daughters.

"Nagi will become the next Naga, although her human blood accelerated aging. Tiki, is well Tiki. She is growing up fast, but not as fast as Nagi, she is more like Elwood. They call the life dragons 'divine dragons', ice dragons too." I explained.

"Looks like things are going up, with the dragonstones, and improvement on technology, people are even, other than Grim, of course." She said.

"Well, farewell, I am going to go home, goodbye Ninian." I said as I left to go home, wishing to have the misery of an eternity alone pass.

I still have nightmares of her death. Me failing to save her. Or me saving her and her shattering my heart. I save her and she goes with Rath, or leaving with Florina. Just horrors I know would never happen, but trouble me just the same.

I can't bring myself to end it, knowing she wouldn't want that. Looking myself over, and glancing at how I had grown. It had been 3 years for me, about 3 thousand for my own world. In one day here, almost 2 years, 9 months pass where I belong. I can leave the realm for more than 2 years now, but the bulk of my independence will come in the next year here. In my exhaustion, loneliness comes. I climbed into bed, hoping no nightmares await me in my sleep.

...

The swordswoman stood in the gate, green hair stood, she looked around, 'so, this is the realm that flows like the dragon realm.' She thought. Looking around, she saw plains, and looked to where to make a hut. She had returned two days prior, now it was time to search, until the end of time, for him. "Mark, I'm coming" she murmured, and walked on her way.

...

Katarina opened the gift, and sighed when she saw the book. She smiled at her husband. "A journal really, dear." She said. He gave her a look that said open the book. Opening it, she saw the author, and nearly fell apart. After reading a note explaining, she saw a chain. Attached was a sky gem, letting one see the whole battlefield and terrain without a Pegasus. The master gift for a tactician. She kissed her husband, who pulled her into a tight embrace that seemed to last for an eternity.

1 dragon year later-

I was shaken awake suddenly. "Huh, Lyndis, no more I'm..." I suddenly sat up fully aware, from Ninian on the ground laughing. I had to wait for 5 minutes for her to stop. She stood up, shaking, and breathing heavily.

Her tone became serious, "Grim is getting ready, you have to go in early, you have 7 years about. You can oversee events, keep all info secret. I just got info from Tiki, here, get going." She said darkly. I quickly gathered my things and got ready. Reading the Intel from Tiki, I left. "Huh, amnesia, nothing new, I still have it, just not as much." I muttered.

I stepped into the gate, and prepared for another war. "Well, let's begin" and I was surrounded by light.

**And so it begins, I will be going through, chapter by chapter and writing. Some battles and in game chapters may be skipped for bonus events and such. Also, there will be massive amounts of grinding that is skipped over, because the levels and stats are based on a lunatic play through. As usual, please review. **

**(Note, I will be posting a stat distribution page, also, you can recommend a character pairings, but Chrom **_**will **_**marry Olivia for an OP Inigo.**


End file.
